


> Redglare: S33K TH3 HUNTR3SS. (Part 1 of 2)

by batyatoon



Series: Redglare:  S33k the Huntr3ss. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young adult troll, not yet admitted as a neophyte legislacerator, goes seeking a figure of recent legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Redglare: S33K TH3 HUNTR3SS. (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



The green moon is setting, the stars beginning to fade into the dim purple staining the eastern horizon. Pyralspite's wings beat swiftly, racing against the encroaching day; perched on her back, Redglare watches the forested crags passing below them, scanning for the one she was told of. If they don't find it soon, they'll have to land and find someplace to shelter from the sunrise. If they _do_ find it -- if the cave is where the whispers said it would be -- then they'll arrive with the dawn, as the night dies. There's something appropriate in that, she thinks.

 _There_. One crag looming slightly higher than the ones about it, with a broad plateau fronting a deeply shadowed hollow: it's definitely a cave, but is it the cave she's looking for?

A thought to her lusus, and they swoop downward as though diving for prey. Pyralspite backwings to a graceful landing on the cave's stoop, and reaches out one curled talon to rap briskly on the stone as Redglare slides from her back to the ground.

No response comes. Redglare studies the mouth of the cave: there are designs painted on the stone, in ash and charcoal and the many hues of animal blood. There can be no doubt that this is the place she was seeking. _Again_ , she tells Pyralspite, and the dragon stretches her neck down and raps once more with her armored snout.

Something stirs in the darkness of the cave, just as the first red rays of sun stab upward into the sky. They're shielded for the moment by the mountain itself, but only for the moment.

A huge white paw emerges from the shadow, and another, and a heavy white muzzle with two sets of gleaming fangs. The leoness pads toward them, lifts her head, and regards the dragon with arrogant calm. After a moment, she begins grooming the blood-matted fur on one paw; her long tail sweeps back and forth, slowly, conveying mild annoyance more than anger at the intrusion.

Behind the leoness, dwarfed by the white-furred bulk of her, comes a single troll. Bare feet pad over the stone stoop with that same predator's deliberation; olive-green eyes take in the dragon and dismiss it, focusing on Redglare.

And even though the other troll isn't armed, and is of a lower caste than herself, Redglare has to fight an urge to crouch low in supplication before that gaze.

"YOU 4R3 TH3 ON3 C4LL3D TH3 HUNTR3SS?"

The shaggy head nods. "Yes." Her voice is husky, as though she hasn't spoken aloud in a long time.

"TH3 SOL1T4RY ON3."

Again a nod.

Redglare licks her lips, and reaches for the fine silver chain hidden under her shirt, and draws it out to display the tiny symbol dangling from it. The symbol that if seen by the highbloods would condemn her to a swift death at best, and likelier a protracted one.

"... TH3 D1SC1PL3 OF THE SUFF3R3R."

Those eyes take in the silver symbol, and lift to the other troll's face.

"Purrhaps you had best come inside."


End file.
